


Life's Melody, Beat, and Everything In Between

by TheJadeGrenade



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: a vocaloid fic. just read, because I can't think up a summary for this.





	Life's Melody, Beat, and Everything In Between

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna outright state everyone's ages, because idk if i will incorporate in fic.  
> Meiko - 21  
> Kaito - 19  
> Miku - 13  
> Len & Rin - 11  
> Luka - 14  
> Gakupo - 18  
> Gumi - 11  
> Teto - 12  
> Also, for Kaito and Meiko, I am using non-canon last names.

Meiko Sakine arrived at the Crypton House just a few days after her tenth birthday. Her parents got into something that made them a bit… weird, so she came there.The Masters were a nice couple who ran the orphanage, but she was a little lonely. Then came along Kaito Shion a while later. He was around eight at the time, and, although he was younger, he was the less risky and more protective of the two. Meiko could be rather reckless, and Kaito was always the one to talk her out of jumping off of something or attempting to roller skate on toy cars. Kaito always flinched when he was hugged or touched. Meiko always asked why if she noticed. and he always said it was nothing. Kaito refused to say why he was there, even as they got older.

The duo were as thick as thieves, when a new child was brought into the orphanage, and her name was Miku Hatsune. They were hoping she’d be near their age, but no, she was a toddler, around two. She was getting all the attention. Of course, they were a bit jealous, and were a bit overshadowed if anyone visited the orphanage. Now, this is where the roles really came into play.

Kaito pretty much became everyone’s protective brother, Meiko became the cool big sister, and Miku became the adorable youngest one. They were a family, and would stay that way, or at   
least, they would try to.

^^^^^^^

Len and Rin Kagamine came there after those three left. The two twins were also a duo that could never be broken. They were usually one unit, but definitely went their own ways every once in a while. Len was a bit forgetful, and Rin was a daydreamer at times. Even with their flaws, they just had to stick together to be okay, right?

^^^^^^^

Luka Megurine was only at the Crypton House for a short while, only vaguely remembering one person; a girl with teal hair that was always in pigtails. She was rather quiet back then, and adopted soon after she got there, but she had one goal: Find the girl. This girl could be the one link back to her early childhood.


End file.
